Kisa Sohma
Kisa Sohma (Kee-sah So-mah) is the Zodiac representative for the Tiger. She is initially shy and reserved, but began opening up to others when Tohru Honda consoled her. Appearance Noted by the author, she was in the tops for prettiest character. Kisa has golden eyes and light orange hair, much like Kyo Sohma's. Story Overview History When she was in elementary school, she was constantly teased for her hair and eye color. Eventually, everyone started to pretend that she wasn't there. But, they managed to notice her every time she would say something, and would laugh at her for everything she said. Soon after her class started ignoring her, she sealed her ability to speak. Hatori Sohma said that her words were there, but she mentally shut them off. She started deteriorating, and eventually stopped going to school completely. Before Summer Vacation The Appearance of Kisa Sohma, the tiger of the Zodiac Kisa would start to purposely cause her family problems, and one day she ran away. The whole family was searching for her, but Hatsuharu Sohma found her in a bush, in her tiger form. While taking her back to Shigure Sohma's house, he bumped into Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda who were waiting for it to stop raining. Tohru Honda mistakes Kisa for a cat, and tries to pet her. Kisa bites her in her return. Kisa is seperated from Tohru, and they back to Shigure's house, and treat Tohru's bite. When Hatsuharu starts talking about Kisa, she bites him too, and then runs off again. After Kisa runs outside, Tohru goes after her. She finds her in a bush in their front yard, then Kisa bites Tohru again. With Tohru's hand still in her mouth, Kisa's mother comes. She starts to tell Kisa what she has been doing to her, and that she was very hurt that Kisa would run away from her. Tohru (still being bitten) then starts to talk to her mother about what she thinks is in Kisa's mind. She says "You know, it could be she just didn't know how to tell you. Maybe she was worried about what you would think. Or she was worried that, she'd disappoint you... Maybe she was afraid. And maybe, maybe she didn't want anyone to know. So she tried to hide it. She put on her bravest face, and she did her best to look strong infront of everyone. But still, she knew. She knew she wasn't strong. And the more she tried to hide it, the more ashamed she felt; the more she began to hate herself. And the more she began to be afraid that you would hate her too if you knew the truth.If you knew how scared she was to face the other kids. And maybe, thats the reason she couldn't say anything to you. Maybe thats why she ran away. Because the thing she was most afraid of, the thought that scared her the most, was that her mother would reject her. That she would be hated by someone she loved". Kisa then transforms back, and instead of bitting Tohru, she was holding her hand. She starts to cry, and Tohru puts her sweater around her. Kisa remained at Shigure's house, following Tohru like a baby duck. During a call from Kisa's mother, Tohru discoveres that Kisa is always in her mother's thoughts, and that she loves her very much.Eventually, with Tohru's strength, she gained back the ability to speak. Yuki Sohma went through a bit of the same thing. He said that to have confindence, you need to have other people say they like you. Then Kisa thought of how Tohru always said "I love you" to her, and soon after Kisa ran to Tohru calling her "Onee-chan!" The Appearance Of Hiro Sohma - The Ram of the Zodiac Hiro Sohma believes that he's the cause of Kisa sealing away her words. He was (and is) in love with Kisa, and he wanted everyone to know about it. He even told Akito, but, Akito was angered because of this, and severely hurt Kisa. She had to recover in a hospital for two full weeks before she should come home. Hiro was scared to to speak to Kisa, afraid to even look at her, so he started to ignore her. When he started, everyone followed his lead. Becuase of this, Kisa began to think that Hiro hated her. Later, after Kisa gained her speech back, he confessed his feelings to her, and she and him became for the mostpart inseparable, although Tohru was always by Kisa's side. During Summer Vacation Kisa and Hiro had their first shown fight over a remark passed off from Hiro about Tohru's 'obession' with her mother. In the end, Kisa felt some guilt in her for siding Tohru (when naturally, a person would side the person he/she loves). She decides to apologise to Hiro and goes to Hiro's room. She was delighted at the fact that Hiro's mother was pregnant. After Summer Vacation Sorta Cinderella She and Hiro went to see Tohru's performance in Sorta Cinderella. When they entered the hall, Hiro had told her to watch out for herself but she plainly replies that she would be fine. There were 3 male students behind her wanting to hug her as she was cute and pretty. Hiro had noticed it and was about to warn Kisa when she was picked up by Haru. Tohru in Hospital Kisa and Hiro went out and was near the hospital when they saw Kyo vomiting (from running). Hiro did not like the sight of it and Kisa gave him her handkerchief to wipe his mouth. When Kyo saw Kisa and her actions, he remembered how Tohru had treated him before, taking care of him despite being a hooligan and the odd one out of the Sohma Family. Breaking of the Curse Her curse ended when she was playing with Hiro's sister, Hinata Sohma. When she and Hiro thought about Tohru shifting out with Kyo, Kisa went into an overdrive of emotion. Hiro comforted her, telling her no point holding back her emotions and tears. As Kisa cries, she remembers all the memories she had with Tohru, right from the start when Tohru met her for the first time. As of the end of the series, Kisa and Hiro are a couple. The Tiger of the Zodiac Kisa is posessed by the spirit of the tiger. As she isn't an adult or teenage yet, when she transformed, she is shown as a tiger cub. She has pale-coloured eyes and hair due to sharing similar appearance with her animal, a tiger. Relationships '-Hiro Sohma':In the beginning they were best friends, but when Hiro told Akito that He was in love with Kisa, Akito hurt Kisa, making her to stay in bed for 3 weeks, when she was bullied, he did not come near to her, because he was scared of Akito. In chapter 55 they had a fight "as a couple", but they were not that already. In chapter 126 Hiro was trying to confess, but he did not because Kyo was throwing up in front of them. Finally, in chapter 136 (The end) Kisa was holding him by his arm, and she started criying for Tohru, Hiro Hold her face in a romantic way, so they became a couple. '-Tohru Honda:' Kisa loves Tohru, as a sister, Tohru understand Kisa's problems because in the past she was bullie d, without Tohru, Kisa could not speak. '-Hatsuharu Sohma:' Kisa look him as a big brother , he hug her lots of times. Trivia *Kisa calls Tohru "Onee-chan", which means "Big Sister" (she calls Tohru "Sissy" in the English dub). *Kisa can be a big ignorant at times, as during Sorta Cinderella, when Hiro Sohma tells her to be careful, she says that she won't "bump into anyone", but he was really telling her that there were other boys who had their eyes on her. Gallery File:Kisatiger.jpg|Kisa Sohma as her Tiger Zodiac Category:Sohmas Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Females Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Students